


Demons Iron Grip

by AdamDarkStars



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, John Thomas Ward/Father Garcia - Freeform, M/M, Possession, Post-Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Priests, Religion, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamDarkStars/pseuds/AdamDarkStars
Summary: Test run smut fic of John Ward x Father Garcia. John has been possessed after the events of FAITH chapter 1 and Father Garcia has taken him into his home to try and exercise the demon from John.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Demons Iron Grip

"P-please Father Garcia....Please release me." _John begged Garcia as he approached the bed that John was strapped to. Garcia looked down at John, clear signs of possession if John stumbling to Garcia's door at 3:00 in the morning with his eyes rolled back into his head and chanting demonic words wasn't enough proof already._ "You're not fooling me demonio. Let go of John Ward." _Garcia asked first with a cold tone._ "Father Garcia please... please there is no demon in me please let me go!" _John begged and pleaded loudly, it hurt Garcia to hear his voice so panicked but he knew what he must do._ "If you will not ease your iron grip on him I shall vanquish you demonio." _The older male standing at the foot of the bed moved next to John and lifted his cross, immediately John began to scream but it was warped and distorted. Garcia knew this all too well and started the ritualistic prayer to cleanse John. John or whatever was gripping hold of him finally showed it's face at Father Garcia's prayer and crucifix, John's eyes rolled back again and turned black as blood oozed from his eyes and mouth, the demon cursed damnations to Father Garcia but he took no thought into the demons words. John thrashed around violently trying to escape as he cursed and screeched unholy noises. Garcia knew he shouldn't think such things but seeing John's body thrash around and starting to sweat made something turn in his stomach._ ~~**"HE IS MINE PRIEST."**~~ _the demon told Garcia in it's distorted voice._ "Release him at once demonio!" ~~ **"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS JOHN BACK."** ~~_The demon taunted with a wicked smirk and struggled more in what could be summed up to lewd and suggestive squirming. This was in fact getting to Garcia and the demon knew it and took advantage of it as it made Garcia stumble through his prayer, he was now starting to light some sage, the stagnant now smoky room was making Garcia light-headed from everything happening, as best as he could try to keep his composure the blush across his cheeks and sweat on his brow and shaky hands told the demon that he found a weak point in Garcia. The demon now was using John's voice to vocalize some very explicit noises._ **"Father Garcia~"** _John's voice whined softly as his body continued to squirm. This really got to Garcia, he faltered his prayer and it completely derailed as the warmth in his stomach brewed even hotter rising in his body. Garcia had one last thing he could try, he grabbed the clay vase from the table, holy water filled it to the brim._ "Dios Mios, give me strength." _Garcia whispered as he dumped the whole vase onto John drenching him more than what his sweat did. The demon screeched loudly and Garcia had to hold his ears shut in fear of losing his hearing, the demon now squirmed and writhed in extreme pain as John's body smoked black from his eyes and mouth. Garcia saw the black smoky demon form and quickly continued the prayer to vanquish it completely. Garcia hunched over head in hands elbows resting on the drenched bed which a now unconscious John lay, Garcia took large quick breaths from the exhilarating yet exhausting few hours that took._ "Uhhhhggg Father Garcia? W-what happened? Why am I tied up?" _John asked quietly as his eyes fluttered open. Garcia quickly looked up with relief on his blushing face._ "Oh mi amigo, you were possessed remember?" _Garcia said as he started untying John's wrists from the bed posts. John's memories came flooding back, the house, the demons, Amy... Garcia finished untying John and leaned over thumbing over one of John's eyelids to peel it back to look at, Garcia let out a sigh of relief to see the demon let go of him. Garcia's eyes scanned down John's body, his wet shirt clinging to his slightly fit but pudgy body, Garcia inhaled sharply and looked back up to John's face to see he had his hand on John's collar bone, John himself looking a little confused but not disgusted. Garcia stood back up to full height, he was a bit taller than John and slightly skinny. Garcia brushed back a fallen strand of his gray hair and held a hand out to help John up._ "Come on John, you should stay here for tonight, let's get you in the shower you're covered in mud and sweat and you're clothes are drenched, my apologies." _John gingerly grasped Garcia's hand as he was pulled up his feet felt heavy and he felt exhausted himself, John found himself close to Garcia and the crush he had on this man was nothing short of sinful when his brain wandered._ "Thank you Father Garcia, thank you for your hospitality and for helping me. I always seem to find you fighting for my life and guarding my heart- soul." _He quickly corrected himself. Garcia looked touched and his normal soft friendly expression returned and his worried expression left. They walked out into the kitchen Garcia's hand hovering behind John's waist to make sure he doesn't fall, they were soon at the bathroom door and Garcia let John go ahead and shower. In the meantime Garcia suspected that John might be hungry seeing as how he himself was hungry as well, so there he stood heating up left over chili at 4:35am for him and his guest, his friend, his...his...his partner who invades his thoughts during long nights and sunny days. Garcia though back to John whining and squirming, he shifted himself on his feet. Oh no this wasn't good. He pressed his palm down on his crotch as if to press it down in hopes it would help it go away. This was definitely very sinful of him. He almost didn't hear John walk into the kitchen._ "Whatever you're cooking Garcia it smells really good." _John complimented from behind which caused Garcia to jolt and snatch his hand away from himself, he turned the stove top off and turned around to see John in nothing but a bathrobe, albeit a bathrobe that covers from knees to neck but a bathrobe none the less. Garcia blushed and turned back around to grab bowls and silverware._ "T-thank you John how very sweet of you to say." _Garcia said as he poured the chili into two bowls and handed one to John. He then guided them over to his table to sit down and eat They were both exhausted and didn't say much as they ate, they didn't need to, they've known each other for a while now and the silence between them was comforting, the ability to relax around one another was one of the things that kept John from breaking, Garcia was one of the things that kept him from breaking but often bent him when he though about the older male. They soon finished their early breakfast, it was already 5:00am, they probably weren't going to go to church when the day broke, they needed rest badly. Garcia got up to take care of the dishes as John went and got his wet clothes from the bathroom to put them in the washer. Something was bothering Garcia, as John walked past him to retrieve the wet towel he used from the bathroom Garcia gripped his wrist lightly._ "John, your faith has been weak as of late and this recent occurrence has shown me that you've been very weak in faith. What's going on John?" _Garcia's soft expression stayed but now it was laced with concern, concern for his friend. John looked down where Garcia was holding his wrist gently and then back up to look him in the eyes with a look that told Garcia so much, his friend wasn't doing well, not in the slightest._ "I'm afraid Father. Afraid I did the wrong thing when I tried to help, I feel like I just made things worse." _John said moving his hands up to cover his eyes as he thought back to Amy, he wanted to help but maybe the adrenaline of it all made him make poor choices._ "She was just a child Garcia, an innocent child and i-" _John was cutoff by a wave of emotion and he choked up a son unwillingly, he tried to stop but Garcia soon took John into his arms and held him which just made John's emotions come through at full force, he sobbed loudly as he clung onto Garcia holding him like if he let go he would shatter. Garcia rubbed John's back soothingly and cooed out comforting words._ "John you're a good man, I'm sure you did the right thing, I know you did what you had to do to help." _Garcia said in a hushed tone as his head rested on John's head. They stayed like that for a while, John holding on for dear life shaking and sobbing, Garcia holding John together and calming him, soon John was reduced to shaking and sniffles._ "Let us rest John, you need it." _Garcia cooed softly and he put a small bit of distance between them so he could look John in his red puffy eyes, John looked away embarrassed at his weakness showing. Garcia grabbed a soft rag from the countertop and tilted John's head up to wipe his face gently, John accepted the gentle treatment and actually leaned into Garcia's touch. Garcia dropped the towel and put both his hands on either side of John's face gently, he stepped closer and John's hands settled onto Garcia's thin waist above his hips. John opened his eyes but kept them lidded as he looked up and saw Garcia's face close to his with his body flushed up against his. Their hearts pounded within their skulls and their faces red as Garcia leaned down. John locked lips with Garcia and his eyes fluttered shut again as he pulled Garcia in even closer. Garcia put a hand behind John's skull cradling it feeling his short soft hair, he tilted John's head and deepened the kiss, John let out a small moan into the kiss as his hand drifted down to grip Garcia's hip. Garcia broke the kiss first with a small wet noise and breathed raggedly John doing the same._ "Oh, no tienes idea de cuánto he querido este John~" _Garcia whispered and John blushed deeper at his words._ "Where's your bedroom Garcia?~" _John asked as he moved his hands lower, he now had his grip on Garcia's ass making Garcia blush and tremble like a school girl. Garcia pointed to a room beyond the kitchen to which John stared quickly backing Garcia up to keeping his grip on the man's ass kissing him again now licking at Garcia's lips asking for permission, Garcia let out a high pitched whine and opened his mouth and began to run his tongue over the slick hot flesh of John's tongue. As their tongues danced Garcia had only now realized that they were on his bed. John broke the kiss this time as he sat Garcia down on the edge of the bed and stood between his legs. Garcia reached out and put his hands on John's bathrobe where it was tied together and played with the knot becoming more and more flustered making nervous little giggling noises, finally the knot came lose and the robe hung open slightly, enough for Garcia to get an eyeful of what John was packing, John then bent down and rubbed Garcia's erection through his pants, Garcia didn't even realize he was so hard until John touched it causing him to buck into his touch slightly letting out a shudder and gasp._ "John oh dios Mios John yes please~" _Garcia begged, John answered by peeling off Garcia's shirt and then his pants quickly leaving Garcia in only his underwear. Garcia's blush covered his entire face and down to his chest and to the tips of his ears as his erection pressed eagerly against his underwear. John ran his hands over Garcia's bare chest and then pushed him down to lay flat on the bed with his legs around John's hips now, John bent down and placed his hands on either side of Garcia's head as he went and started leaving wet hickies down his neck grinding against him as he did so. This elicited moans and gasps from Garcia as his hands shot up and wrapped around John's neck. As John's bare cock rubbed up against the fabric of Garcia's underwear a wet spot formed and a smirk painted John's face. John yanked the underwear down and off of Garcia leaving him naked before John's wandering eyes. Garcia covered his face with his arm in embarrassment and groaned out as John rubbed his thumb across Garcia's wet head._ "En el cajón John~" _John found it more than adorable whenever Garcia got flustered he would speak more his native tongue. John stepped back and rummage through the drawer to find what he needed, some lube and protection. The Lord would surely look down on them in shame tonight but John didn't care, John turned around to see Garcia positioned himself to the center of the bed waiting for John playing with himself a little, John smiled sweetly at this and claimed into the bed back between Garcia's legs. John rubbed Garcia's trembling thighs and cooed gently._ "Garcia are you sure you want this?~" _John asked as he kissed and nibbled on Garcia's inner thigh causing Garcia to gasp and jump._ "Oh si por favor John si!~" _John smirked lovingly as he pulled the rubber out of it's packaging and rolled it down his length. Garcia watched on carefully taking in everything and when John poured the lube onto his hand Garcia threw his head back onto the pillow._ "Señor, ten piedad de mí, John, sé dulce~" _Garcia whispered to the heavens as he felt fingers prod at his bud of sensitive flesh. The fingers pushed in and Garcia let out a small gasp as he clenched the sheets between his fingers. John started off fingering Garcia slowly pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in which caused the older man to arch his back and wince at first before starting to feel the pleasure to which he began to grunt and moan._ "You're doing so well Garcia~" _John cooed encouragingly as his free hand rubbed Garcia's thigh gently. John then curled his fingers slightly inside of Garcia causing the pads of John's finger to slide and push against Garcia's prostate which caused Garcia's sight to constrict and see stars._ "Ohhh dios john ohh si justo ahí!~" _Garcia moaned out long and loudly, Garcia's hands shot up to try and grab for John but nothing was there. John giggled lovingly and leaned forward now within Garcia's grasp. John pulled out his fingers to which Garcia whined at but was quickly replaced with the prodding of John's cock, John took it slowly so Garcia would get used to the size of it. As expected Garcia winced and grunted in pain at first as John slid into him until his hips met with Garcia's. Garcia grunted and squirmed at first and John cooed sweet reassurances and apologies as he told Garcia how good it would feel in a moment into Garcia's ear as he kissed and licked on Garcia's neck and shoulder. Garcia soon felt the pleasure set in as John didn't dare move, Garcia began moaning again as he locked his legs around John's waist._ "Necesito más John, oh necesito más por favor dame más~" _Garcia begged lowly his voice trembling as sweat dripped from his forehead and his eyes lidded and hot with lust. John started moving his hips back and fourth slowly at first and then started picking up momentum and rhythm, he was soon going at a quick speed now everytime he thrust he would sink Garcia into the mattress. Garcia was unraveling before John, moans becoming a string of moans with each thrusts like a choir of angels to John ears, John was starting to grunt and groan at the warmth that surrounded his length and the way it twitched around him. John shifted a little and apparently he was hitting the right spot because as soon as he started thrusting Garcia completely lost it eyes rolling to the back of his head, ears buzzing, and desperate noises between moans almost as loud as screams. Garcia's legs twitched and toes curled as he felt close._ "Oh John Oh J-John si s-si estoy tan cerca oh dios John que se siente tan bien!~" _Garcia cried out and John sped up even quicker to try to finish with Garcia. John got front row seats to the prettiest sight of Garcia drooling on himself as his body spasmed violently with pleasure shooting up his spine as he decorated his stomach with his hot sticky ropes, Garcia's screaming moans of John's name drowned out John's own grunts and moans of orgasm as he also reached his climax eyes fluttering and rolling back slightly. After a few moments John reached over and grabbed a tissue from Garcia's nightstand and cleaned Garcia and himself up and discarded the used condom in the trash with the tissue. John crashed down next to Garcia who was breathing slowly now clearly exhausted, John himself exhausted as well pulled Garcia into him to spoon him which Garcia gratefully accepted settling down in John's grasp under the covers._ "Gracias John, eso se sintió maravilloso." _Garcia said softly as his eyes refused to open they were so heavy. Garcia felt a gentle kiss on the back of his neck._ "You're welcome Garcia." _John said warmly with a faint smile as he caressed Garcia's cheek._ "John te amo." _Was the last thing Garcia said before passing out, John felt warm and for once in his life felt stable and like he didn't screw up something, yes it was Garcia indeed who kept John from shattering into a million pieces._ "I love you too Garcia." _John said gently as he fell asleep to the sound of morning birds, soft morning light shining through, and the sound of Garcia's soft breathing._ **___________________________________________**

**Hey guys editors note here! This is sort of a test run for what may or may not be for a longer series of this that goes into depth before and after this smut fic, but I'll see if this gets good feedback first! Thank you for reading <3 ___________________________________________**


End file.
